Battle Of The Sexes
by LilVampireNinja
Summary: When RAW and Smackdown were one. Best friends Stacey and Torrie meet a certain legend killer and doctor of thuganomics. Pairing RandyStacey and JohnTorrie. FINISHED
1. An Unexpected Surprise

**This was when Vince McMahon was in charge of RAW and Smackdown.**

**Stacey Keibler and Torrie Wilson sat chatting and giggling in the diva's locker room. Outside walking past the diva's locker room was Randy Orton and John Cena, they peered inside and laughed. "God! Girls can be sooo sweet when they giggle all girly like that!" John explained. Randy laughed, staring at Stacey, "Yeah, they're really hot too, especially Stacey!" Randy agreed.**

**At that moment the girls walked out of the diva's locker room and bumped into Randy and John. "Oh sorry!" Torrie cried, staring into the eyes of John. Stacey blushed seeing Randy grinning at her, "Um Tor, we should probably go to our match against Gail Kim and Molly Holly" Stacey said, trying to get away from the boys, Randy especially. Stacey grabbed Torrie's arm and pulled her away. Torrie gave a quick goodbye wave. John waved back, Randy glared at him "Dude, what are you doing?" he asked. John quickly brushed his hand through his hair, "Nothing!" John let out. Randy laughed leaving John to trail behind him. "Yo! I said it was nothing man, what are you laughing for?" John kept asking all these questions. **

**Randy and John walked into the skybox towering over the whole audience. They had a perfect view of Stacey and Torrie fighting Gail and Molly. Every now and then Randy and John would cheer and boo. Molly viciously whacked Stacey of the corner, when Torrie tried to tag. Stacey's head hit the side of the post. Randy looked alarmed. Molly and Gail then double-teamed on Torrie, while the ref checked on Stacey. It was John's turn to look alarmed. Randy and John looked at each other and nodded, they ran down the stairs through the audience. While Randy tended to Stacey, John got in the ring and while the ref wasn't looking  
F-Ud Gail and Molly, knocking them out cold and dragging Torrie's arm over Gail, as he tossed Molly out of the ring. "Ref!" he cried, motioning to Torrie's arm over Gail's waist. The ref counted 1...2...3 and held Torrie's hand up in victory.**

**John tossed the ref aside and John held Torrie's hand up in victory. Randy joined them with Stacey in his arms. Randy did the same with Stacey and held her hand up in victory. Suddenly Vince McMahon came out "Orton, Cena, what the hell do you think you're playing at?" he asked angrily. Randy and John just grinned. "As a result of your intrusion, this match will continue!" Vince cried. Randy and John were taken aback by this and weren't too happy. Gail and Molly had recovered. "Oh and one more thing, Orton, Cena, you're barred from ringside!" Vince laughed as he walked off. Randy and John grunted to themselves as they walked up the ramp. As the ref watched Randy and John up the ramp, Molly whacked Stacey with a steel chair and Gail did the same to Torrie. Then Molly pinned Stacey, just as the ref came back into the ring. "1...2...3" the ref cried, he signalled for the bell and held Molly and Gail's hands up in victory.**

**Medics came down to the aid of Stacey and Torrie, who were carted off on stretchers. As they were carted backstage Randy and John rushed to their sides. Randy held Stacey's hand "don't worry you're gonna get through this!" Randy sympathised. Then Randy did something unexpected he actually smiled, it wasn't the cocky, arrogant grin he always plastered on his perfectly tanned face, this smile had a meaning behind it. John gazed down at Torrie "I'm going to be here for you." He leant down and gave Torrie a quick peck on the cheek. As the medics carted them into an ambulance.**

**A medic turned around to Randy and John "would you like to come with us?" he asked. Randy and John both nodded. They got into the ambulance and Randy went over to Stacey and sat by her, while John did the same with Torrie. "I dunno man, I think I'm in way over my head in love with Torrie" John sighed. Randy shook his head "Nah, it must be lust!" he reasoned. But as he stared down at Stacey he couldn't help but wonder if John was right. What if it wasn't lust? What if they were actually in love?**

**A cold hand, which gripped his hand, made him snap out of his thoughts. It was Stacey she looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back. John saw a different side to Randy, he had never seen before, he grinned. _This is more than just lust!_ He thought to himself. As he held Torrie's hand he French kissed it. She giggled, shocking John and then he realized she was waking up also.**

**Well if you reckon this is a good enough story to have a second chappie, please r/r! I hope you enjoy. As you get further on in the story you will realize why it's called Battle Of The Sexes. My titles always have a meaning to them! LOL!!!**


	2. Love Through Words

**OMIGOSH!!! I can't believe how many reviews I got; well you obviously want another chappie so here you go!**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews: **

**Johncenagirl - I'm glad your account iz unlocked again, mine iz too! I'm glad you liked the chap!**

**lmjc - I wont copy yours Liz don't worry! LOL!!!**

**Beautiful-Me89 - I'm glad you always like my stories! **

**SexyBassDrummer - I think it's cute too! Lol! **

**Rationa - I'm glad you liked!**

**Randy walked up to the hospital receptionist "what room is Stacey Keibler in?" he asked. The receptionist looked in a notebook. She frowned "Miss Keibler is in room 378." Randy nodded as he went to walk to the room the receptionist held him back, "I'm sorry sir, but we only allow 2 people at a time!" she explained. Randy cocked an eyebrow "I don't understand." The receptionist shoved a list of visitor's name in front of Randy. Randy scanned down until he found Stacey's name. It was now 10:45 and the visitor's names were Gail Kim and Molly Holly.**

**Randy's mouth dropped "I need to get to Stacey now!" he demanded. The receptionist just smiled "when it is your turn." Randy wanted to throttle this receptionist, "Look, Molly Holly and Gail Kim are the ones who put her in this state, they're probably finishing what they started!" Randy sounded desperate. The receptionist still smiled, "I'm sure they're not, look here they come now."**

**Randy turned around and glared. Molly Holly and Gail Kim strolled over to the receptionist "We are here to see our other friend Torrie Wilson now!" Molly said. Randy saw John come through the big entrance doors to the hospital. Randy ran up to him "John, you'll never guess, Molly and Gail have just gone to visit Stacey and they're going to visit Torrie now, could you deal with this I need to tend to Stacey, I think she has suffered another beating" Randy explained. John nodded his head "yeah, yeah man just go I'll deal with these slags!" John added. Randy thanked John and quickly ran through the corridors searching for room 378.**

**John walked over to the receptionist "I'm here to see Torrie Wilson, I'm her...Ummm...boyfriend" John stuttered, trying to make sure he saw Torrie before Molly and Gail saw her. The receptionist nodded and passed him the list of visitors, she passed him a pen. "Write your name here, now is it only you or would you like to take either of these two ladies?" the receptionist asked. "Nah!" John replied, as he quickly scribbled down his name. The receptionist got out her notebook again and said "Miss Wilson is in room 450." John smiled, as he nodded walking off. He heard the receptionist tapping on her keyboard, so quickly stuck his middle finger up at Molly and Gail. He laughed.**

**Molly and Gail left thinking there was no point in trying to batter Torrie now, not when John was there. They decided to do it later.**

**Randy ran into room 378, at long last he had found it. Stacey had bruises all over her. Randy ran over to her he stroked her hair and tucked a strand behind her ear. He smiled down at her. Suddenly Stacey's heart rate rose faster and faster, Randy didn't know what to do "Nurse!!!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Randy was really scared now. Suddenly nurses came rushing in, they quickly ran over to Stacey. One nurse pulled Randy away "I'm sorry, but we need you to leave" she explained.**

**Randy jumped back "no I have to be with her she needs me!" The nurse just pulled him out of the door. "Look, we are going to try and do everything we can to save her, now sir please back away from the door, or I will have to call security!" the nurse informed. Randy reluctantly left the room, peering through the glass window to see what was happening. A doctor was called in, the doctor started to give out instructions. One nurse went off into a corner, then returned with a metal table, which had on two shockers on it. The nurse held the shockers in her hands, another nurse yelled "now!"**

**The nurse shocked Stacey her heart was beginning to return to normal. "Now!" the nurse yelled again. The nurse shocked Stacey again; this time her heart beat returned to normal. Randy let out a sigh of relief. He ran over to Stacey, while the nurses left them on their own. Randy held Stacey's hand "I know you can't hear me, I mean you're not even fully awake, but I would just like to say how much I love you, I have loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, I know you could never possibly feel the same way about me, but when your life was at risk just a moment ago, I suddenly realized that I couldn't live without you." Stacey woke up and smiled, tears coming to her eyes.**

**"I heard everything and that was really sweet. You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that, I thought that you wouldn't even look at me twice" Stacey explained smiling. Randy laughed as he wiped the tears away from Stacey's eyes. Stacey pulled Randy closer and gave him a passionate kiss. Randy looked shocked, but shared the kiss. Wrapping his hands around her waist.**

**Meanwhile John walked into room 450. Torrie was packing her bags. "Yo!" John cried. Torrie turned around startled "oh hey John, ready to go?" she asked. John scratched his head "go? Go where?" he asked confusedly. Torrie giggled, "Out of this place, silly" she replied. John laughed, "Oh! Yeah, yeah." He helped her with her bags, as they left the room. **

**Ok that was a pretty random chap! But if you want more all you gotta do iz r/r!**


	3. Just A Little Fun

**Thanx 2 all my reviewers, you are da best!!!**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Ms. Cena RKO - Thanx 4 the great review!**

**Ana Michelle - Thanx**

**Nikki - I totally agree with you, Randy and Stacey are sooo cute!**

**Confused child - Aww, I did try to make that bit between Randy and Stacey as sweet as possible, I wanted to make all you reviewers cry, did it work?**

**John dropped off Torrie's bags in her hotel room. He adjusted his cap nervously "well, I'm gonna take off then" he quickly let out. Torrie pouted slightly and covered her hands over her mouth to make sure John didn't see. He turned to leave. Torrie placed a hand on his arm pulling him back. "Ummm...why not stay? I could make you a drink or something to eat, just to say thank you for helping me and Stacey out, mainly me" Torrie offered. John took off his cap and made himself comfortable on one of Torrie's leather armchairs "So what grub you got then?" he asked. Torrie giggled, she loved the way he spoke.**

**Randy woke up and realized he had fell asleep in Stacey's hospital room. Stacey was fully awake; she smiled at Randy who suddenly got up. "Hey sleepy head!" she called out, giggling slightly. Randy glared at her "I wasn't sleeping I was just resting my eyes." Stacey smiled,  
"Ok" she tried hard not to laugh. Randy smiled at her.  
"Well, you are a funny bugger aren't you?" Randy sarcastically asked. Stacey pointed to herself and smiled "The one and only!" she replied. He let out a laugh. "Well I have to be a funny bugger for my ickle Randykins, to keep him entertained!" Stacey continued. Randy cringed,  
"Please, I told you never to call me that!" he cried. Stacey laughed.  
"Aww, what's ickle Randykins gonna do about it?" Stacey teased. Randy grinned "This!" he yelled.**

**Randy pounced on Stacey's bed, not too hard to harm her. He started to tickle her "No! Stop it please" Stacey cried, laughing. Randy cocked an eyebrow, "Take it back," he teased. Stacey tried to release herself, but didn't quite manage to succeed. "Fine! I'll take it back, I take it back!" she cried. Randy released Stacey, Stacey was laughing sooo hard, she felt like she was going to burst. Randy came over to Stacey and hugged her. He whispered into her ear "score 1 for Randy in the tickle war!" Stacey pushed him away. She pouted, "No fair! You cheated" she glared. Randy just put his hands up in innocence, "Hey! I aim to win!" he grinned. He passionately kissed Stacey, working himself up onto her bed. She held him closer to her, sharing the kiss more.**

**Torrie came back from the kitchen, holding a silver tray. It had on it bacon, eggs, sausage and mash. On the side was a bottle of Pepsi and there was a bowl of jelly for dessert. "So that's why you took so long," John said, getting up from the chair and turning the T.V off. Torrie dropped the silver tray "oh sorry, I didn't know you were in the middle of getting changed" she quickly turned around, not looking at John. John looked confused and looked down. He realized his pants had slipped down a bit from how he was lounging on the chair showing his boxers and a little bit of his bum. John quickly pulled his pants back up. "Sorry about that Tor, I didn't realize my pants had slipped down, here let me help you with that" John cried, bending down with Torrie helping to clean up the bits of smashed china. "Oh you don't have to" Torrie said. John's hand touched Torrie's hand, he stared into her eyes she turned away blushing.**

**"Torrie, have I ever told you how beautiful you look?" John asked, holding Torrie's hand. "Not that I can remember!" she replied. He placed his hand on her cheek, she flinched he started to stroke her hair. "John, tell me you love me!" Torrie cried. John smiled,  
"I love you Torrie."**

**They moved closer together their lips only inches apart now. "Kiss me John" Torrie cried desperately. John grinned as he moved closer towards Torrie's lips.**

**Sorry thought I'd leave you on a cliffhanger, I'm evil aren't I? Lol!!! You can obviously guess what's going to happen next between John and Torrie. I wonder what Stacey and Randy are doing now? Well if you wanna find out all you have to do is r/r! LOL!!! Bye peeps! Take care now!!**


	4. A Bit Of Passion

**Thanx 2 all you peeps who have reviewed!!! You guys are quite simply da best!!!!**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Lilpimpgonk2010 - I'm glad you loved it!!!**

**Johncenagirl you don't have to be sorry about your punctuation, I was only trying to help out! Lol!!! I will look at your new stories just email them to me and if you want me to I will check your punctuation for you and any mistakes you made I could correct them in a different colour if you like!!! You could always do that, you know send them to me and I correct whatever needs to be corrected!!! My email addy is Lilmisscheeky3 and it is a hotmail account. What is your email addy? Just so that I can send the stories back to you when I have checked them for you.**

**Torrie and John's lips almost locked when there was a knock at the door. John turned to look at the door. Torrie turned his face back and locked lips with him. John looked shocked, but didn't refuse the kiss he shared it passionately. They both ignored the constant knocking on the door. John got on top of Torrie giving her butterfly kisses on her neck.**

**Suddenly the door burst open and in came Randy and Stacey. It seemed Randy had bashed the door in; because Stacey was worried Torrie was in trouble seeing as she wasn't answering the door. Randy and Stacey tried to hide their laughter. John and Torrie quickly got up and brushed themselves off. "Care to tell us what that was all about?" Randy asked, before bursting into laughter. Stacey joined in. John glared at them "Nothin'" he cried. Randy cocked an eyebrow at him with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Fine, me and Torrie well we're a couple now" John sighed, as he wrapped his arm around Torrie's waist.**

**Stacey giggled "John you don't need to be all defensive about it, me and Randykins always thought you and Torrie would make such a perfect couple" Stacey smiled sweetly. John grinned at Randy "Randykins?" he laughed. Randy cringed, "Stacey I thought we had discussed this no more Randykins, especially not in front of my best mate." Randy groaned. Stacey pouted.**

**"Ok, is there something going on between you two that me and John should know about?" Torrie asked excitedly. Stacey blushed,  
"Well...kinda!" she replied. Torrie couldn't contain her excitement she ran over to Stacey and gave her a hug, "I'm sooo happy for you, I knew you always had a soft spot for Randy."**

**Randy looked over at Stacey "always had a soft spot for me, huh?" Randy grinned. Stacey glared "don't get any ideas buddy!" she pointed an accusing finger at him. Randy stepped back and put his hands in the air "Easy babe!" he cried. Stacey smiled as she pulled Randy's arm and was dragging him to the door. "Tor, I'll see you tomorrow in the diva's locker room" Stacey cried as she waved bye. Torrie waved bye back. Randy winked at John and John grinned, he knew exactly what Randy wanted to do to Stacey, when they got back to his apartment.**

**John turned to face Torrie "Well shall we finish off where we started?" he asked. "No" Torrie replied. She smiled, "I'm going to take a shower." John grinned, "Can I join you?" he asked eagerly. Torrie shook her head,  
"Am I really going to let you look at me while I'm in the shower?" Torrie asked. John looked to the ground and half-heartedly laughed to himself "No" he replied. Torrie started to undress, but stopped when she got to her bra and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. John pouted _She's just playin' hard to get!_ He thought as he turned around and collapsed onto the big, leather armchair.**

**At long last Torrie and John are together!!!! Woohoo!!! Also Randy and Stacey are together, but you already knew that, seeing as it was plainly stated in the last chap!!! Lol!!!!! Well what could possibly happen next? I have all the answers you'll need...r/r! LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Love Or Lust?

**What would I do without my reviewers? You guys are the reason I write this story, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have a story! So what I am trying to say is THANKYOU!**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Emma - I agree with you, we definitely need more Stacey and Randy action and trust me we will have more! Lol!!!**

**Huntersgirl - I will post more soon and thank you for thinking my story was cute!**

**Johncenagirl is your email addy a hotmail account or what? I've already found out the results of Armageddon, because I went on the wrestling webby! I always go there now to find the results of Pay Per Views! But thanx anyway! :)**

**Lmjc I don't know what a Mary Sue is! Is it a bad thing? What is a Mary Sue? Why was the last chapter a bit rude?**

**The song 'If Only' in this chapter belongs to Amy Studt and always will do.**

**They were inside Randy's apartment now. "Mind if I go and get changed?" Stacey asked, looking at her blood stained attire. "Not at all! The bathroom is just around that corner," Randy answered, motioning to the blue door. Stacey smiled, "That's great! Maybe I can have a shower now to." With that she walked off toward the blue door.**

**Half an hour later and Stacey was still in the shower. Suddenly Randy could hear the most beautiful singing he had ever heard, as he walked closer the singing got louder...**

**Um mmmmm**

**When I get time to myself  
And have nothing to do  
You can't help feel the bitter sweet  
That searches through and through**

**I want someone to hear me  
Someone to need me  
Someone to care for  
Someone to share with  
Someone to stay with  
Someone to lay with**

**Randy got closer to the bathroom, foolishly the door had been left ajar and Randy decided to have a little peek inside. Stacey was still singing to herself unaware of someone's presence...**

**If only I could find somebody  
Someone who will understand  
If only I could find the words  
****To give me what I need  
If only I could find somebody  
Who'll give me a helping hand  
I can't let life pass me by  
I'm tired of being me**

**Randy's heart turned to mush, hearing Stacey's beautiful voice. As much as he hated Amy Studt, he couldn't help but like the song when Stacey sang it. Randy just stared at the beautiful sight before him, having a perfect view of her whole body.**

**I've been lonely for too long  
And selfishly I've cried  
I need to pull myself back up  
I need to turn the tide**

**I want someone to hear me  
Someone to need me  
Someone to care for  
Someone to share with  
Someone to stay with  
Someone to lay with**

**If only I could find somebody  
Someone who will understand  
If only I could find the words  
To give me what I need  
If only I could find somebody  
Who'll give me a helping hand  
I can't let life pass me by  
I'm tired of being me**

**I need to turn the tide**

**Stacey started to rinse out her hair and slowly stepped out of the shower. Randy decided to make a run for it, but stayed right outside next to the door peering through. He wanted to hear Stacey finish off her song. She wrapped the towel around her head making a turban and she wrapped a towel around her body. She walked over to the mirror...**

**I want someone to hear me  
Someone to need me  
Someone to care for  
Someone to share with  
Someone to stay with  
Someone to lay... "Randy???" Stacey asked shocked, as she walked out of the bathroom door.**

**Randy looked up from being knocked onto the ground from the door. Randy grinned "Someone to lay me? Well that does lead to a very good point, I was thinking if you and me..." he got cut off. Stacey put her right hand in front of his face, "Don't even think about saying it, I mean you're really nice as a friend and that's it a friend nothing more" Stacey sighed.**

**Randy was about to complain when Stacey just noticed something. She looked at the bathroom door and she looked at Randy, "Were you spying on me?" she asked. Randy just grinned "well ya know, I couldn't keep myself away." Stacey went to slap him, but Randy grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him.**

**"What right have you to complain anyways? I mean you were the one who decided to snog me in the hospital" Randy questioned. Randy cocked an eyebrow at her as he licked his lips. Stacey groaned, "Per-lease, I was upset that's all."**

**Randy laughed "Just admit it Stace, I know you can't resist me." Stacey rolled her eyes "don't flatter yourself Orton," she said. Randy stared straight through her "ah well! Your loss" Randy sighed in defeat. Stacey watched as Randy got up and started to take off his top. _God! What a lovely tanned 6-pack he has!_ Stacey dreamily thought to herself. She snapped out of it _what the hell??? Am I actually falling for his charm? Am I actually falling for Randy Orton?_ She asked herself.**

**Her head was spinning with all these new feelings _when I kissed him in the hospital; it wasn't real or was it? Maybe this is more than just lust, maybe I could actually be in...love with Randy Orton_ she questioned herself.**

**"Randy I have something I wanna confess..." Stacey began.**

**CLIFFHANGER!!! Ha ha well if you want to know what Stacey has to confess to Randy just r/r! Sorry this chapter was only about Randy and Stacey, but I promise the next chapter will only be about John and Torrie!!!**


	6. Feelings Out In The Open

**You reviewers are the best; I'm sorry 4 making u wait! There is hope though, I may update earlier if I have to go on the Internet 4 homework, otherwise it will only be Fridays I will update!!!**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews: **

**Cheskie - I'm glad you think that I am good!!! I did like the night Randy became GM and that fashion show was really good, because Randy and Stacey got close and they really would make a lovely couple!!!!! I will check out your new story Bcoz of U.**

**Stacey looked to the ground; she couldn't quite make the words come out of her mouth. "Randy...I...I..." she stuttered. Randy looked concerned,  
"It's ok Stace, you can tell me anything, I'll always be here for you if you need me." Stacey smiled,  
"well I think I may be growing feelings for you" she blurted out. Randy looked slightly taken aback, but he just grinned his trademark grin even wider.**

**"I knew that snog in the hospital meant something, do you wanna finish off what we started?" Randy asked with open arms. Stacey thought for a minute_ I suppose it wouldn't hurt!_ Stacey grinned, as she jumped into Randy's arms. Randy just grinned. "I knew you couldn't resist me!" he said cocking an eyebrow. Stacey just giggled, as she and Randy made passionate love.**

**Meanwhile in Torrie's apartment, things were quiet between Torrie and John they both sat watching TV in silence. They would glance at one another occasionally if they were sure the other wasn't looking. Torrie was in her pink hot pants and pink and silver vest top pyjamas, she had curled her hair letting it bounce in front of her face. John was just in his jersey and his cropped jeans.**

**Torrie shivered suddenly. John took off his jersey and wrapped it around Torrie. He wrapped his arm around her as well to keep her warm. "Thank you" Torrie gratefully said, she snuggled up to John smelling his warm body. John moved closer to Torrie sneakily. John really wanted to kiss Torrie and the fact that she wore sexy pyjamas made it even more difficult.**

**He strode over to the TV and turned it off. Torrie looked confused, "Look Torrie, I really like you, how long is it going to take for you to figure that out?" John sighed. Torrie rose from the couch she was speechless, she suddenly decided to say something "John do you really think that you can come into this apartment and tell me you love me?" she asked angrily. Torrie pointed to the door, "Get out! Do you think that I am just going to let you use me? Do you think that I am that dumb a blonde to just let you get me into bed?" Torrie asked.**

**John wiped away Torrie's tears. He put both of his hands on her cheeks. He kissed her, but she shoved him away in disgust. Then she grabbed his face and kissed him back, it just felt so good and so right. John pulled away "all those things you said aren't me, I would never use you or think of you as that dumb of a blonde to get in bed with me" John explained. Torrie gazed into his eyes, they were filled with honesty. Torrie sighed "I'm sorry John, it was just because I have just broken up with this boy, who only went out with me, because of my looks and thought of me as some dumb blonde."**

**John laughed "I hope I can mend your broken heart, if you let me." Torrie smiled "of course! What did you have in mind?" she asked eagerly. John grinned, "Well is it ok if I crash here for the night?" John asked. Torrie confusedly answered, "Yes, you can...erm...crash here." Torrie seemed slightly disappointed.**

**"Great!" John cried in glee. Torrie smiled.  
"Is there another question you would like to ask me?" she asked eagerly. John scratched his head in confusion "I don't think so."**

**Torrie groaned she started to undress down to her bra and panties. They were pink playboy thongs and bra. She strutted around John. John tried hard not to drool. He stood up and gulped "So...erm...you wanna do it with me?" Torrie grinned, "Duh!" she cried. John grabbed Torrie and wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the bedroom. There they made passionate love.**

**Ok, I'm sorry this chapter was shorter, but I couldn't think of much in this chappie, but I still hope you liked it!!! To show me that you do you could r/r! Lol!!! Did you guys see RAW last night? It was so brill!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well bye, until next Friday!  
And I wish you all a "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!"**


	7. Time To Come Clean

**Thanx 4 all of the reviews, you guys are da bomb!!!!!**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews: **

**HopelessRomantic225 - I'm glad you like my story 'n' I hope you like my other stories too!!!**

**Wwe-chik - I'm glad you and I love both of these couples, although I prefer Randy and Stacey. Although John and Torrie are ok.**

**Tador - I'm not sure what twists and turns I will have in this story, but there hopefully will be some. **

**Stacey turned over to see Randy sleeping on the bed next to her _what happened last night?_ She thought, as she scratched her head in confusion. She went to get out of bed, but suddenly a cold hand gripped her wrist. Stacey's heart stopped. She quickly turned around and smiled. "Randy! You scared me," she laughed, as she lightly punched Randy on the arm. Randy sat up in bed grinning. He pulled Stacey down to sit next to him. Randy started to stroke Stacey's cheek "Stace, I think we should come clean."**

**Stacey glanced at Randy "I guess you're right!" She sighed. Randy lifted Stacey's chin up and smiled "Stacey, it's for the best."  
"I know" Stacey nodded. Randy grinned.**

**Torrie and John were still in bed. John snuggled up to Torrie, as she slept soundly. He smiled. They didn't have to get up just yet; work didn't start for another 2 hours yet.**

**I'm sorry this chapter was really short, but I really couldn't think of what to put. Also I have been very busy, it being after x-mas 'n' all, I had to sort out my room and put all my presents somewhere. Lol!!! I promise the next chappie will be longer because I have a very good idea for the next chappie. I just hope that you will like it as well. Well be seeing ya, until next Friday that is!!!!!**


	8. We're Through!

**I hope you all had a great x-mas and a happy new year!!! I know, I know it's kinda late, but I meant to say it earlier. Thanx again anyways to you very patient reviewers, I do really feel bad for making you wait for sooo long, that's why I am going to try and make my chappies more longer and more interesting!!!**

**Good news y'all, my video recorder works, so I can tape New Year's Revolution, WAHEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I sooo hope Randy wins the elimination chamber, but if he doesn't then I want Batista to win!!! It was sooo funny this past week on RAW when he kept winding Triple H up!!! I mean first with the money and then with the what if Randy beats you? Which he did, Hurrah!!!!! Thanx to Shawn Michaels, maybe he just might be fair to Randy in the elimination chamber!!! Anyways enough of me blabbing on and let's get on with the chapter...**

**Oh yeah and Maria is going to be in this story, even though she wasn't around when RAW and Smackdown were one. Ah well...**

**Torrie was quite upset to find out the reason Stacey didn't meet her in the Diva's locker room was because she was ill. She just hoped John would come down with her to her match against Victoria. She gloomily walked out, heading towards the ring, when she bumped into none other than John himself. "Yo! Tor, What's up?" he asked. Torrie just smiled "Oh nothing, I'm ok, but now that you are here I was wondering if you would..." Torrie was interrupted.  
"If I would come down to the ring with you?" John finished, cocking an eyebrow. Torrie looked gobsmacked "Yes! How did you know I was going to ask that?" she asked. John grinned, "Because I know you," he replied. Torrie giggled as she hooked her arm through John's and headed towards the ring.**

**In the meantime Randy was being interviewed backstage by Maria. "Hey Randy!" she seductively smiled.  
"Hey!" Randy grinned back. Maria flicked her hair back and grinned  
"How do you feel about your match tonight against Shelton Benjamin?" she asked innocently. Randy frowned "well, to tell you the truth sweetheart, I don't think that there is much to say, because by the time I'm finished with him, he will be out of a job." Randy grinned his trademark grin. Maria smiled,  
"I'm sure you'll beat him in 5 seconds flat." Randy came closer to Maria.  
"Oh yeah?" he asked. Maria started to flirt with Randy,  
"Yeah, I mean you are sooo strong and no one can resist your charm."**

**Randy laughed, "I don't think the boys think much of my charm, Maria!" Maria twirled a strand of her hair with her index finger. "Well, I certainly can't resist your charm." She grinned, as she moved closer towards Randy. Randy gulped, but before he could say anything Maria pressed her lips against his.**

**Back at home Stacey was watching RAW and jumped off the couch "That little SLUT!!! How dare she," she cried, as she got dressed and headed off to RAW, ill or not ill she had to go and sort Maria out, before Maria took her man.**

**Randy pushed Maria away "Woah Maria, what the hell? Haven't you heard? Me and Stacey we are a couple, I'm sorry but I'm taken!" he cried. Maria frowned and quickly walked away in a huff, but encountered Stacey. Maria grew even more angrier and before Stacey could even lay a finger on Maria.**

**Maria had grabbed Stacey and slammed her to the ground and started to slap her. Stacey tried to shield her face; Randy ran over and pulled Maria off. Stacey got up and brushed herself off "you little whore! How dare you, but seeing as Randy seemed to enjoy the kiss then you're welcome to him, because I don't want anything more to do with him!" Stacey yelled, as tears fell from her eyes she ran off. Randy chased after her.**

**"Woah Stace! Hold up there, I don't want Maria I want you and I didn't want her to kiss me, because I love you" he cried. Stacey shot around to face him, her face full of hurt and anger "NO!" She yelled suddenly "You don't love me Randy, those are just words, you don't even know what they mean."**

**Randy sighed, "Stace of course I do and I do love you." Stacey looked even more frustrated "stop saying that!!! You don't, you can't possibly love me" she glowered. Randy cupped her face and kissed her passionately, she tossed him back in disgust. "Is that what you think love is? Oh no, love is something more than just that" Stacey asked, but didn't care for the answer, as she started to walk away again.**

**Randy grabbed her wrist. "Let go off me Randy!" Stacey yelled. Randy tried to plead, but she shook her head and cried "That's it we are finished, now stay the hell away from me!" She snatched her hand away from Randy, as she stormed off.**

**Randy felt heartbroken; he couldn't just let her go "Fine! You know what you can go, because I know you'll be back!" Randy out to her, he couldn't contain his anger. He stormed past Maria and headed towards the ring, because his match was up next. Whilst Stacey was in the Diva's locker room.**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chappie, because there is even more to come, which will leave you gripping the edge of your seats. But you can only get more surprises if you just r/r! LOL!!!**


	9. John Cena with who?

**I must admit I was quite upset about the way new year's revolution turned out, because firstly poor Eugene busts his left knee and then straight after Lita did the same and lost her women's championship to Trish. Then King lost to the flippin' Muhammad Hassan. Then...and this is the one I am very upset with, was when Batista interfered with Randy Orton beating Triple H up, costing Randy the world heavyweight championship and making Triple H be the champion. Boo!!! I sooo wanted Randy to win, damn you Batista. And I was hoping Batista would've left Evolution that night. (Wails)**

**No thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews: **

**Yo - I'm sorry if you find my story crazy bullshit, maybe you shouldn't bother reading it next time. Like yours would be any better? (By the way that's a retorical question.) Do you know what one of them means?**

**I told you peeps if you give me flames that is what happens. **

**Torrie kissed John goodbye, as she walked towards the Diva's locker room. She could hear sobs from inside and burst in. She found Stacey huddled up in a corner; she rushed over with a look of concern on her face.**

**"Stace? What happened? You look terrible" Torrie asked worriedly. Stacey wiped her face and sighed. She then began to tell Torrie the whole story. Torrie was gobsmacked at the end. "Oh Stace! I'm sooo sorry" Torrie sympathised as she hugged Stacey. Stacey tried to put on a happy face, but inside she was torn.**

**"And then he has the nerve to tell me he loves me!" Stacey angrily explained, before bursting into tears again. Torrie hugged Stacey more "Men!" Torrie cried. Stacey looked annoyed, "Be thankful John is nothing like Randy, God! You are sooo lucky Torrie to have a man like John" Stacey sobbed. Torrie sighed, "Yeah I guess, but Hey! There's plenty more fish in the sea" Torrie tried to cheer Stacey up, but it was having no effect.**

**"Oh! Stace, Is it alright if I take off now? It's just I gotta go and meet John" Torrie asked. Stacey just nodded "yeah. You go and have fun, don't let me ruin it for you" Stacey half-heartedly laughed.  
"Are you sure?" Torrie asked. Stacey sighed,  
"Look, Just go. I'll be fine!" Stacey assured. Torrie thanked Stacey and waved bye as she walked out of the room.**

**Torrie ran all the way up to the men's locker room. She stopped and started to make sure her hair was fine and that she looked ok. She hesitated on whether to knock or not. So she opened the door ajar to make sure no one else was in there. She was horrified at the sight she saw...**

**Dum, Dum, Dum!!! Whatever could possibly happen next? I thought I might be nice and leave you on a little cliffy! LOL!!! Enjoy!**


	10. Trying To Get The Girls Back

**I can't thank you enough for your reviews, so here it is:**

**THANK YOU!!! **

**No thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Yo - You again! Look if you keep dissing my story I'm gonna have to hurt you!!! If my story is sooo bad (wah wah wah) then why do you keep reading it? God you are such an assclown!!! Lol!!! Now stop reviewing my story, tramp!**

**Oh and Carmella is also going to be in this story as well, just like Maria, Ok?**

**Torrie couldn't bear to look at the horrific sight in front of her. She jammed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them again it would all of gone. She slightly opened her eyes and it was still there.**

**There right in front of Torrie was Carmella sitting close to John. Uncomfortably close. Torrie watched hoping that nothing would happen, but this was Carmella she was talking about. Something was bound to happen.**

**Carmella was flirting with John and then she place a hand on the upper part of his right leg. John tried to move her hand, but she dug her nails into his leg. John held the pain inside. Torrie grew angrier, but she was determined to see what happened next.**

**"Carmella..." John tried, but she put a finger to his lips and made a sssshing sound. She then leaned forward and kissed him. John shared the kiss. Torrie let the tears fall as she ran away, not wanting to see anymore.**

**John suddenly realized what he had done. He shoved Carmella away and stood up. "Look, I'm sorry Carmella, but I already have a girlfriend and it just so happens to be Torrie and I love her and she loves me" John cried.  
"Not any more" Carmella grinned and pointed to the slightly ajar door. John looked horrified.**

**"No!" he yelled. Carmella put on a fake, sad face and nodded. John ran out and headed straight towards the diva's locker room. At the same time Randy did also.**

**Torrie Wilson wiped away her tears before she stormed in to the diva's locker room. Stacey looked amazed, as she got up from her corner, wiping her face. "Have fun with John?" she asked. Torrie turned around and glared,  
"John who?"**

**Stacey looked confused "don't play dumb, John, as in John Cena, as in your boyfriend" she stated. Torrie laughed,  
"Oh! Him, yeah were not going out anymore" Torrie confidently explained. Stacey looked taken aback. "What are you talking about?" Stacey questioned. Torrie sighed and just let the tears fall. "He cheated on me with Carmella!" Torrie burst out. "What?" Stacey cried. Torrie explained the whole story like Stacey had done earlier. Stacey hugged Torrie, as they both started to cry.**

**"I told you men are pigs," Stacey cried. Torrie nodded,  
"You just can't trust anyone anymore." Torrie sighed.**

**John bumped into Randy "Oh hey Randy! What are you doing here?" Randy couldn't hold it in any longer "John! You gotta help me get Stacey back" he blurted out. John looked confused "Woah, hold on a minute, what do you mean?" John asked. Randy twiddled his thumbs with his fingers  
"Maria came on to me and Stacey thought I was cheating on her with Maria" Randy sighed.**

**John understood exactly how Randy felt. "Is that why you are here? To try and get Stacey back?" John asked. Randy only nodded as his attention fell to the door in front. John hesitated for a moment before asking "Randy? I don't suppose you could do me a little favour?" Randy turned and cocked an eyebrow, "Depends on what it is," he said. John knew this was gonna sound lame. "I really need your help in getting Torrie to be my girlfriend again," John cried.**

**Randy didn't look too shocked "let me guess Maria came onto to you too?" Randy asked. "Worse! Carmella came onto me" John replied. Randy's mouth fell, "That slut? Geez you're in some deep shit there mate." John nodded, as he knew Randy was right. From inside the Diva's locker room, they could hear the sobs and felt really bad. Even though they had done nothing wrong. They were framed.**

**I know this suspense must be killing you by now, but it wont be for that much longer, because all you have to do is r/r and your prayers will be answered.**


	11. Mission Failed

**You reviewers are like little angels for me, God I love you guys!!! (Not literally o'course! LOL!!!)**

**Thanx 2 the following reviewers 4 their reviews:**

**Tador - Here is your update and there will be more where that come from next Friday!!!**

**Randy decided to knock the door and waited. John went over and stood next to him. "Just a minute!" Stacey's voice could be heard, as her and Torrie were quickly wiping themselves down and trying their best to cover their eyes. "Come in!" Torrie cried. Randy and John hesitantly and slowly opened the door and walked in, quietly shutting the door behind them.**

**Stacey and Torrie turned around and glared "what the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me!" Stacey glowered. Randy couldn't find the words to speak "I...um...well I..." Randy turned to John for help. John started "Well...I think what Randy's trying to say is...um...well Stace..."**

**Torrie shoved John "you shouldn't be explaining to Stacey, you should be explaining to ME!" John tried to caress Torrie's cheek, but she jumped back. "Don't you dare touch me, you are sooo fired as my boyfriend, you bonehead" (A/N: Kinda stole that phrase of 'Slap Her She's French')**

**"But Tor..." John tried. Torrie shook her head and turned away. "Torrie! Come on, give me another chance, please, I'm begging you!" John pleaded. Torrie just continued packing her bag, ignoring John. "Tor! Please don't give me the silent treatment, that's way harsh," John cried.**

**While John and Torrie were sorting out their problems, Randy and Stacey were in another corner trying to sort out theirs. "Stace! Come on, I think you are over reacting a bit" Randy exclaimed. Stacey slapped him,  
"OVER REACTING??? OVER REACTING!!! How could I possibly be over reacting? I mean it's clear enough, you had a slut all over you and you enjoyed it! You can't deny me that Randy" Stacey yelled. Randy tried to cover his face with his hands "Fine! I don't deny it, of course I enjoyed it, I'm a man, god damn it!" Randy argued.**

**Stacey stepped back, shocked by Randy's rage. Randy grinned realizing he was scaring Stacey with his anger, he walked closer to her, almost feeling her shaking. "What's the matter Stace? Scared?" Randy scoffed. Stacey glared, "Scared? I don't think so!! You don't scare me!!!" Stacey smirked back. Randy laughed, "Why are you shaking then?" he asked. Stacey struggled for the right words; Randy cocked an eyebrow, still smirking.**

**Stacey turned her back on Randy. "Look I'm sorry Stace! I just want you back, I just wanna be able to caress you in my arms again" Randy tried. Stacey laughed, "If you wanted me sooo badly, baby, then why did you cheat on me?" Stacey asked; as she ran her hand through Randy's hair, yanking it back out again. She turned away to pack her things. "Look Randy, if you love me that much, you'll leave me alone!" Stacey explained. Torrie still wasn't talking to John. Vince McMahon overheard all the racket coming from the Diva's locker room and decided to find out what was wrong. He was shocked to find that it was two of his best wrestlers and divas. "Folks! Would someone care to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Vince cried.**

**None of them was brave enough to admit what was going on. "Well, I know exactly how I am going to settle this little fallout, now I don't care if you don't like how I am going to settle this, but you will settle this fallout in the ring tonight!" Vince explained; as he walked out of the locker room, laughing. The superstars looked at each other worriedly. Randy and John gloomily left the locker room.**

**Once they were outside John quietly asked Randy "So, How'd it go? Get her back?" Randy shook his head sadly  
"No! She said if I love her that much, I should leave her alone."  
"Yeah! I didn't get Torrie back either, she wouldn't even talk to me at all" John exclaimed. Both men walked away from the locker room, heartbroken and still curious as to what evil scheme Vince McMahon was planning.**

**The next chapter will be the one that you wont wanna miss, trust me!!! You will miss it if you don't r/r though!!! LOL!!! Btw I sooo loved RAW this week, because Stacey Keibler got closer to Randy Orton and she kissed him and she whispered something into his ear, he seemed to like it as well!!! LOL!!! They sooo have to get together now I mean first with the fashion show and now this! I can't wait to see what happens on next week's RAW!**


	12. Battle Of The Sexes

**Ok, all you reviewers this is the chapter you have all been waiting for, this is the chapter that makes the title make sense!!! Are you ready? Well here it is...**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Reema - I guess you'll find out what Mr McMahon is planning is this chap!!! Enjoy!!!**

**Gamechamp85 - Well, I have continued for you, so here's another big fat juicy chap!!!**

**Vince McMahon had an evil grin on his face, as he strode over to Randy and John. "Hi! Guys, I have set you up for a tag team match and it's next, so get ready!" Vince stated. Randy and John looked at each other and just shrugged it off, as they headed towards the ring. Already dressed to fight. Randy came out first and then John. They waited patiently for their opponents.**

**In the meantime Vince was talking to Stacey and Torrie, he laughed as he walked off and Stacey and Torrie just shrugged, they strolled through the corridors and went out towards the ring. Stacey came out first and then stopped dead in her tracks, she waited for Torrie to come out and Torrie did the same, as they both stared horrified to the two men in the ring.**

**Stacey and Torrie slowly and nervously got into the ring, as they stared into the eyes of Randy and John. "You don't think..." Stacey started. Torrie shook her head, "No! No one would be that mean, I mean they can't honestly expect us to fight them, I mean they are sooo much stronger than us."**

**Stacey thought for a moment and then replied "yeah, but what about Lita and Trish? I mean they had to fight Chris Jericho and Christian!" Torrie suddenly remembered and gasped.**

**Randy turned to John "No! I am not going to fight a girl! Especially not our girlfriends."  
"Ex" John corrected. Randy sighed,  
"Fine ex-girlfriends, I just know that I am not going to hurt someone smaller and more helpless than me, I mean that's just wrong!" Randy stated.  
"I agree with ya mate!" John answered. He faced Torrie, "Can you imagine me doing the F-U on Torrie, nah man, there's no way in hell, I couldn't do that to Torrie!" Randy shook his head and glanced at Stacey  
"Well, Stacey definitely ain't seeing RKO, hell no!" Randy exclaimed.**

**Vince McMahon came out, a smug smile plastered on his face. "Now you see when I said that your little fall out was gonna be settled in the ring, this is exactly what I meant, only we call this match a gender vs. gender match, another words a battle of the sexes, have fun! Oh and ladies try not to get too damaged." Vince laughed, as he walked backstage.**

**Stacey decided to be out first, so John let Randy out first. The bell rung signalling for the match to begin. Stacey started to breathe heavily, as she inched her way closer to Randy. Their faces were merely inches apart. "Please don't hurt me Randy!" Stacey begged.  
Randy smiled "Don't worry Stace, just follow my lead! Now I'm going to pretend to punch you and I want you to fall back, as if I had and then I help you up and you can slap me!" Randy explained. Stacey nodded.**

**They locked onto to each other and then Randy went for the pretend punch and Stacey fell onto the ground like Randy had told her to do. Then sure enough he came to help her up and she countered, slapping him right on the cheek. Randy staggered back, but he had told Stacey she could slap him, so he just smiled. Randy decided to let John have a bit of the pretend action and so he tagged him in, Stacey ran over to Torrie and tagged her in. Torrie hesitantly got into the ring.**

**Torrie quickly thought and then bounced off the ropes and went to hit John down, but he was sooo heavy she couldn't move him. John laughed "Hey! Torrie that was a good move, too bad I'm too heavy, hey! I know I'll let you do your spinning out neck breaker on me!" John said. Torrie smiled, as she got in position.**

**John lay on the floor and Torrie went to help him up, but he pushed her against the ropes and pretended to door the sleeper hold on her. Torrie looked over at Stacey, who mouthed 'tap out!' and Torrie tapped on John's arm, making him let her go. The girls both smiled, as they were happy the match was over and they could go. John Cena's music hit, showing that he and Randy had won the match.**

**Vince McMahon angrily strode out; he had an angry look on his face. "No! Cut the music! Do you think I'm a fool? Do you think I'm that dumb enough to not realize that you weren't fighting at all, now ref restart the match and this time you have to fight for real otherwise you're fired! So you don't have much of a choice now do you?" Vince asked.**

**Randy Orton walked forward "Yeah I do have a choice! And I choose to be fired, I don't care about the business, I will not hurt a girl, especially not my girlfriend! Ex! Ex-girlfriend, god damn it! So I am now going to walk out of this building and never return. I know I'll probably upset the fans dearly and I'm sorry for that, but if this is what wrestling is, then I'm definitely outta here!" Randy angrily tossed the mic to the ground and jumped out of the ring, walking up the ramp.**

**Vince tried to stop him "Woah, Woah! Wait a minute there Randy, you're not serious are you?" Vince worriedly questioned. Randy frowned,  
"Don't try to stop me Vince!" he cried. He shoved past Vince and headed backstage.**

**Torrie thought for a moment "Me too!" she cried. John walked forward,  
"And me!" he cried. Stacey thought for a moment, where would she find another job? Maybe Randy could help her, because she was thinking of getting back with him, because of the true gentleman she saw in him tonight. "Yeah, screw this job, I'm outta here also!" Stacey yelled. Stomping up the ramp followed by Torrie and John, who were wrapped in each other's arm kissing.**

**Stacey stood behind Randy and tapped him on the back, he turned around to meet Stacey's lips, he shared the kiss and then pulled away. "Stace?" he asked. Stacey nodded "Randy, I'm sooo sorry I didn't believe you, can you forgive me?" she asked making the puppy dog eyes. Randy laughed,  
"I was hoping you would forgive me and anyway how could I say no to that face?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. Stacey giggled, as her and Randy walked out of the building forever, arm in arm.**

**They met up with Torrie and John, who were smooching outside. "Woah! Hope we're not interrupting anything?" Stacey said sarcastically. Randy laughed. "Oh! Hey you guys" Torrie cried, hugging both Stacey and Randy. John hugged Stacey and high fived Randy.**

**"Can I borrow Stacey for a minute?" John asked.  
"Sure! Just remember to bring her back and she's mine! So don't you forget that!" Randy answered. Stacey smiled, as she and John talked privately.**

**"Stace! I know how happy you are with Randy, but I don't suppose you told him our little secret?" John queried. Stacey glared,  
"John that was such along time ago! Why are you bringing it up again?" Stacey asked. John shrugged "I guess, I just don't want you going off and telling Torrie, is all!" he replied. Stacey put her hands on hips,  
"and why would I tell Torrie? I'm happy with Randy now, God John, it was just a fling, which happened 5 years ago! We were very drunk and didn't know what we were doing!" Stacey sighed. John just nodded,  
"You're right! I just thought we could, y'know, go out sometime!"**

**"John, I'm with Randy, I'm not gonna go out with you, Randy is my boyfriend, not you!" Stacey glowered. Her and John were talking in harsh whispers.**

**Randy and Torrie were looking over. "Wonder what they are talking about?" Randy asked. "I dunno!" Torrie simply replied. They both looked uneasy to the ground, not really knowing what to say, it was usually John or Stacey who would start up the conversation. Suddenly Stacey and John came back, Stacey looked a bit angry. "Ah man! What d'ya do? She looks sooo mad, now I'm gonna have no peace!" Randy moaned. John saw Stacey stare daggers into him, so just shrugged.**

**Randy walked of with Stacey to his car, while Torrie and John walked of towards her car.**

**I know Stacey and John are a bad pair, to me anyways, but don't worry nothing is going to happen between her and John, I just wanted to add a twist and make the story more interesting, is all! Just r/r and tell me if this chapter was good or crap, which it probably was!!! Lol!  
OMG!!! Did you see how close Stacey and Randy were this past week on RAW? I mean wow, they should so get together now and seeing as soon RAW will be on Valentines Day, they gotta at least send each other a card!!!!!! I thought it was sooo sweet of Randy to protect Stacey from almost having the pedigree done to her, Damn HHH!!!!**


	13. Confused emotions

**Thanx sooo much again for the reviews, well just keep em' rolling in! Lol! I want it to be Valentines Day now, so that I can see what happens between Stacey and Randy! Ah well, I guess it's not long to wait! Anyways onto the important stuff...**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**AJstylesOBSESSED - Thanx 4 saying my story rocks, I didn't realize that it was that good! They are my two fav couples as well! Randy and Stacey are the best though, which makes me sooo happy that they are getting closer on RAW! Did you see them this past week on RAW? Man that was cool! I agree with ya dude that Carmella and Maria are slutty whores!**

**Reema - What was the webby to see the picture of Stacey and Randy arriving in the arena together, in the same car? In your review it says 'Go they have a picture of Randy and Stacey together' No offence but you kinda didn't finish you're sentence go where exactly?**

**Once Randy and Stacey had gotten back to his apartment. Randy dropped his bags on the floor and grabbed Stacey's hand. Stacey put her bags down and stared into Randy Orton's eyes. "Stace" he started, while moving to sit on the bed. "What happened back there between you and John? You seemed pretty mad! You're not hiding anything from me are you? Don't worry, I'm not mad, I just...I care for you a lot and wanna be able to be there to protect you!" Randy asked.**

**"Randy" Stacey smiled, while holding his face with her hands "I know you care a lot for me and I care for you as well, you don't need to protect me anymore, you protect me enough and that I will always be grateful for" Stacey stopped and bit her bottom lip. "But...Ummm...you don't need to worry, because I'm not hiding anything from you, I was just pissed at John for...erm...being annoying, I guess as usual!" Stacey struggled. Randy frowned and just nodded.**

**_Oh Randy! If only you knew the truth, but you can never know. I don't want to lose you again; you're too valuable to me!_ Stacey sighed, feeling guilty for lying to Randy. "Randy!" Stacey cried. Randy turned around and Stacey ran over to him and hugged him. "You know I love you, right?" Stacey asked, looking into Randy's eyes.**

**Randy laughed, "Of course I do sweetheart, what's brought all this on?" he asked. Stacey just shrugged and kissed Randy. Randy shared the kiss and they started to take each other's clothes off and got into bed.**

**Meanwhile in Torrie's apartment John hadn't said a word since they left. Torrie tossed the bags on the couch and strolled over to John. "John, what's wrong?" she asked concerned. John just shrugged it off. Torrie hugged John tightly and then released her grip "John? You know I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong?" Torrie explained.**

**Again John didn't say anything; he just blankly stared into space, like Torrie wasn't even there. Tears formed in her eyes "John? Please speak to me! What have I done wrong?" Torrie begged. John stared at her and flinched, he hated seeing Torrie upset, but right now he didn't have anything to say. He was scared he'd screw that up too. John casually walked over to Torrie and held her hand. Torrie moved it away and strode in the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. _Tor! I'm sorry to be like this! But it's better for both of us, if you don't know. You couldn't handle it! _John sighed, as he uneasily tried to watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer. But not even Buffy kicking vampire ass, could cheer him up. He reluctantly switched the telly off.**

**There was only one thing for him to do. He hesitantly grabbed his cell phone and speed dialled the number. "Hello?" came a soft voice on the other end. "Stace?" John started. There was silence for a minute at the other end of the phone and then "what do you want John?"  
"Can I speak to Randy?"  
"Sure! It's not like I wanna speak to you!" came the answer at the other end. There was silence for a minute and then the sound of Stacey's feet pattering against the smooth, wooded surface. "Whassup John?" came Randy's voice.  
"I want you and Stacey to come over here for dinner" John answered. Randy laughed, "That sounds like fun! We'd love to come!"  
"Ok, well seya tonight at 7:00"  
"Seya dog!" The line went dead. John just stared at his cell phone and then hung up as well. Just when Torrie came out of her bedroom.**

**"Who was that?" she asked frowning.**

**Well I'll leave it there for now, until my next chap! R/r everybody! Lol!**


	14. Invitations

**Thanx 2 everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate it!**

**"I've invited Randy and Stacey over for dinner," John casually answered, as he stared into Torrie Wilson's eyes. Torrie grinned, "Well, at least I'll have someone to talk to then!" she shoved past John into the kitchen. John walked towards her, "Tor! Can't we please just get through tonight, at least for Randy and Stacey's sake?" John pleaded.**

**Torrie sighed "Ok! Fine, but only for Randy and Stacey's sake! But I must warn you as soon as they leave then it will be back to the awkward silence you created earlier." Torrie warned.  
"Fine!" John reluctantly agreed. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have dinner to make" Torrie motioned John out of the kitchen and shut the kitchen door. John shuffled over towards the bedroom. He stared at the double bed "Guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight!" John groaned to himself.  
"You guessed right!" a voice came from behind him. John saw that it was Torrie. "Forgot my oven gloves!" she explained, shoving the gloves in John's face, before giving a sweet and innocent smile.**

**Stacey was lying in the bed and Randy came and joined her. "Stace? I got some good news...we're going to John and Torrie's for dinner, isn't that great? John invited us!" Randy cried. Stacey sat up with a look of horror on her face "What?" she cried. _John only wants to do this, so he can get everything off his chest_ Stacey glowered to herself. "Ummm...I can't go!" Stacey suddenly said.**

**Randy looked confused and cocked an eyebrow "Why not?" he questioned. Stacey chewed her bottom lip _think of something quick!_ She yelled to herself "I...I...I need to buy a new dress and I haven't got enough money" Stacey quickly exclaimed.**

**Randy laughed, he sure new women by now. They always wanted a new dress, for every new occasion. "Stace! Don't worry babe, I'll take you shopping and let you pick out a new dress, my treat!" Randy cried. Stacey half-heartedly smiled, "Gee, thanks Randy!" she gratefully thanked in an unenthusiastic tone. Randy hugged her and she looked on in horror realizing that she couldn't escape. One way or another she was going to go to Torrie and John's for dinner. Even if she didn't want to.**

**I hope this chap wasn't too crap! Lmao! Seya next Friday! Also sorry this chap was really short, but i had a slight case of writer's block for this story!**


	15. The Dinner

**Remember when I said that they would be no more Stacey/John action, I lied. Don't kill me dudes I only did it to spice up my story a bit, because it's getting too plain and corny. Don't worry, I don't like that pairing either and it will always go back to my favourite couple in the whole entire world and that is Stacey/Randy!**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Lmjc - Thanks for letting me know about my typing errors and grammar mistakes, but you must remember that John talks like that, so the grammar mistakes are there for a good reason! Lmao! But I'm glad you liked my story and I'm glad you updated your stories, they were really good!**

**"Come on Stace!" Randy impatiently wined, as he sat outside the changing room, holding a pile of clothes Stacey had tried on and didn't like. "It can't be that bad, otherwise you wouldn't have picked it out!" Randy stated.  
"It's a little revealing!" Stacey cried.  
"Revealing, isn't a bad thing" Randy grinned to himself. Stacey sighed,  
****_It is when you've got some dude like John, trying to ask you out again, he's probably going to be staring at me all night!_ Stacey groaned to herself.**

**"Ok! I'm going to come out now!" Stacey announced. Randy sat up eagerly. Stacey appeared in a short black dress. It rose high above her knees and it had thin straps holding the dress up. The dress revealed a bit of her cleavage. It would sparkle and glitter as she walked. She had tried on some silver stilettos, with sparkling diamonds on to make the dress look sexier. Randy tried to keep his mouth closed, as he was almost drooling over Stacey.**

**"Do you like? Or do you think it's too much?" Stacey asked, as she smoothed down the dress. Randy shook himself out his daze and grinned "Too much? Are you kidding? It's great and them shoes go well with the dress!" Randy exclaimed. Stacey giggled, as she walked back into the changing room. Randy sat back down, not believing the sight he had just seen, she looked like an angel.**

**10 minutes later, Stacey had finally emerged with her pink boob tube back on and short blue, denim skirt on. The silver stilettos were replaced with Stacey's old scruffy trainers. "So Randy, should I buy the dress?" Stacey asked, biting her lower lip. "Definitely! It would be a crime if you didn't!" Randy laughed, as he led Stacey towards the counter.**

**While Stacey was waiting for the other customers to finish, she was staring at a white rack, which was filled with necklaces, bracelets and hair bands. Then she saw it, it was gleaming right at her. She quickly turned to Randy and tugged at his arm. "Randy, please let me have that silver, diamond bracelet? It would go perfect with my dress. Please Randy?" Stacey whined like a little schoolgirl. Randy laughed, "If you really want it, but the diamonds don't bother me Stace, I love the person who's wearing them and that's you. You're my special little diamond."**

**Stacey smiled "That's really sweet Randy, Thank you!" she gave him a little peck on the cheek, to show her gratitude. Stacey then ran over to the white rack and pinched the bracelet, before anyone else could get it and then came bouncing back up to Randy. Randy paid for the dress, the shoes and the little bracelet on his credit card. Just as they were about to leave, Randy turned around to face Stacey. "Now are you sure, you don't want anything else?" he asked, knowing what Stacey was like.**

**Stacey thought for a moment "nope, but you gotta admit Gucci is a really great place to shop!" Stacey beamed. Randy just shook his head and laughed, girls sure knew how to shop. Stacey gave Randy a peck on the lips. "What's that for?" he asked.  
"Just to say thanks for buying me these things!" Stacey smiled.**

**Torrie placed two dresses on her bed and couldn't decide which one to wear. There was a silver beaded one, which glittered and sparkled and then there was a soft pink one, which had frills at the end. She would of asked John which one he liked best, but as they weren't on good terms she decided against it. John wasn't there anyway, because he had moved back to his old apartment, but he had promised Torrie he would come back before the guests, so that he could greet them with Torrie.**

**Torrie decided to phone up the only person she knew with good fashion sense. She grabbed her cell phone and dialled in the number. "Stace?" she queried.**

"Hi Tor! What's up?" Stacey answered _god! I hope John didn't tell her anything!_ Stacey thought to herself.

"I was just wondering if you could help me out with something" Torrie explained.  
"Sure! What is it?" Stacey questioned. Stacey went into a daze.

"Have you been sleeping with John?" Torrie glowered. Stacey suddenly started to get sweat down her face.

"What?" Stacey panicked.

"I said I need you to help me pick out a dress," Torrie confusedly repeated. Stacey snapped out of her daze

"oh! I thought...never mind...what dresses have you got?" Stacey asked curiously, wiping the sweat from her face.

**"Well I have a silver, beaded dress and a soft pink, frilly dress. Which one should I wear?" Torrie sounded desperate. Stacey thought for a minute.**

"You should totally wear the silver dress!" Stacey squealed excitedly.

"Thanks!" Torrie gratefully thanked.

"No prob!" Stacey replied.

"Seya!"

"Seya!" Torrie hung up the phone, just as Stacey did. Stacey wondered why she had heard Torrie ask her about John. Was she just imagining it? Stacey started to get frustrated; she brushed a hand through her smooth, blonde hair.

**7 o'clock came quickly and soon Stacey and Randy were outside the door of Torrie's apartment. Stacey wore her new dress; she had her hair down and straight as usual. Stacey wore pale silver eye shadow, with pale lip-gloss on. Her silver diamond shoes sparkled as she walked and so did her silver diamond bracelet. Randy wore his black khaki pants and his white shirt under his black blazer; his hair was spiked. He was wearing his silver Rolex watch. They approached the door and knocked. They waited patiently.**

**Torrie answered she had on the silver dress Stacey told her to wear. She was wearing black lace up sandals. She had on two small, black bangles. Her hair was curled, like it was normally. She had on pale, blue eye shadow and pale, pink lip-gloss. John was standing next to Torrie; he decided to dress up smart. He was wearing black khaki pants and a navy blue shirt under a black blazer. He kept his hair like it normally was. Torrie and John greeted Randy and Stacey inside. Torrie and Stacey hugged, while Randy and John just shook hands.**

**Torrie went into the kitchen to get the dinner she had prepared earlier. Stacey was sat in between Randy and John. She felt uncomfortable, noticing that John was staring at her, like she said he would. "So Randy! It was really sweet of you to buy me the dress and the shoes today!" Stacey tried to start up a conversation; she leant over and gave Randy a long, passionate kiss. John looked away, he knew she was just doing this to make him jealous and boy was it working. Torrie came back in with the dinners and giggled "You guys! There is time for you to do that later, not now!" she explained.**

**Stacey and Randy pulled away from each other grinning. "Sorry Tor! We'll keep ourselves under control!" Stacey said. Torrie sighed, as she looked over at John. John saw Torrie looking at him, so sat up straight and half-heartedly smiled. Torrie just glared and shook her head.**

**They all started to dig into their dinners. "This is really good Tor! John you should feel lucky you've got such a pretty cook as Torrie!" Randy explained, through mouthfuls of meat. Stacey just smiled and nodded. Torrie drank some of her champagne and just stared at her food. John was just about to disagree when Torrie kicked his leg. "Ow!" he cried, rubbing his sore leg. Torrie glared.**

**John just dug into his food, not trying to start a conversation. Once they had all finished Stacey offered to help wash the dishes and John said he would help Stacey, so Randy and Torrie just talked a little more.**

**Once they were in the kitchen. John grabbed Stacey's ass, causing her to turn around. He then placed his arms around her waist. Stacey tried to undo his grasp, but she wasn't strong enough. "John! Get off me" she cried, but not to loudly, because she didn't want Randy and Torrie to hear them. "Stace! Stop trying to fight me! You know you want me! Did I mention how sexy you look tonight?" John smirked. Stacey shoved John away,  
"John, my boyfriend is in the other room, like I said before what we had between us was just a fling, why do you keep trying to ruin my life?" Stacey whined.**

**John just laughed, "Maybe because I know deep down inside, you feel the same!" he replied. Stacey went to get her glass of champagne she needed a drink. She walked back into the kitchen. She strode past John and started to wash up the plates and bowls. John walked backwards towards Stacey's champagne glass and slipped some drugs in.**

**Meanwhile Randy and Torrie were talking. "Well I think I'm gonna get some shut eye, I'll seya tomorrow Randy thanks for coming, night Stace...John" Torrie cried, she whispered John's name, but didn't want her friends to worry, so said goodnight to John. "Night!" everyone called back to her.**

**Randy got up "Well, I think we should probably get going too!" Randy stated. Stacey nodded and smiled. "Oh! Stace, I need to talk to you for a minute! You go ahead Randy, I'll bring Stacey back to yours" John explained. Randy just nodded his head "Ok! But don't bring her back to late! The bed will be going cold!"**

**As soon as Randy left. John started the sweet talk with Stacey again. "Stace! I love you" he tried. Stacey didn't say anything she just drank her champagne, not noticing the drugs in it, because they had evaporated. Suddenly the drugs started to kick in once Stacey had had a few mouthfuls of wine. She started to feel all giddy and drunk. John grinned.**

**He decided to leave Torrie's apartment and go to his. He pulled Stacey along with him and started to kiss her roughly. Stacey shared the kiss, not knowing what she was doing, because she was drunk. They kept kissing all the way to John's apartment.**

**Guys please don't hate me for this chap, but don't you agree it's made it more interesting? Please r/r still!**


	16. A Darker Side

**Can I just say, I'm glad you guys didn't hate me too much for that last chapter! Lol**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Secret - Thanx for the great ideas, but you must remember that Randy, John, Stacey and Torrie quit wrestling, so they aren't on RAW or Smackdown! Anymore! They were very goodideas btw, thanx! Maybe you could give me a review for my other story 'Doesn't Even Notice Me' and give me some ideas, because I'm really stuck with that story!**

**J - I'm glad you think that the last chap did make my story more juicy and interesting, thanx for saying that I'm a great author, it was very appreciated. You're probably a great author yourself!**

**Shanice Radcliffe - I'm glad that you love my story! I hate the Stacey/John pairing too, but I wanted to make my story more exciting and less predictable!**

**No thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Randyishot - Sorry for all the mistakes you sooo happily took your time to find. It is an honest mistake to say that champagne turned into wine, no one's perfect, geez! Well I didn't know that you wouldn't be drunk from non-evaporating drugs and I didn't know that drugs didn't evaporate! You obviously know a lot about that then! If my story is that fucking predictable, don't bother fucking reading it! Just get a life! I told you I don't take to kindly to flames! If your review was supposed to be constructive criticism, by the way you wrote it, it sounded like a flame! **

**"Stace! It's time to wake up!" John said. Stacey's eyes fluttered open. She was surprised at the different surrounding she was in she sat up in horror. _Wait a minute! I know that voice all to well, that's not Randy that's... _Stacey's thoughts drifted away, as she slowly turned her head. "John!" Stacey almost screamed. John just smirked.**

**"Morning babe!" John casually answered. Stacey jumped out of the bed and saw John staring and grinning at her. Stacey grabbed the quilt and wrapped it around herself. "There's no need to hide, I think I saw everything last night!" John exclaimed. Stacey's mouth fell in horror.**

**"How dare you? I have a boyfriend, who happens to be your best mate. What's he gonna think, when I tell him you raped me?" Stacey cried. John got an angry expression on his face and he strode over to Stacey.**

**Stacey edged back up against the wall and John placed his arms on the wall either side of her, so there was no way for her to escape. "I did not rape you!" John glowered. Stacey smirked "Oh yeah! Well, how the hell else did I end up in bed with you?"**

**John cocked an eyebrow "why don't you ask yourself?" he asked. Stacey slapped him around the face "I did not sleep with you, you obviously did something to make me want to have sex with you!" Stacey glared. John just laughed.**

**Stacey went to slap him again, but he grabbed her wrist "listen Stace! You ain't gonna tell Randy anything and if you do, there will be severe consequences for you!" John explained staring over at a knife on the coffee table. Stacey followed his gaze.**

**"You wouldn't!" she cried. Panic enveloped her eyes. John just smirked and picked the knife up; he started to brush the blade against Stacey's skin. "Try me!" he stated. Stacey flinched. "I am gonna make sure, that I'm with Randy every single moment of every single day, so there's no way you could tell him. Besides why would he even believe you?" John threatened. Stacey suddenly saw a darker side to John, that she had never seen before.**

**Stacey's eyes started to water. "Yeah! That's just great put the waterworks on, think it'll help, well it won't god damn it Stacey, it's a tough world out there and the hardest thing is too live in it!" John yelled. John moved aside, as Stacey pushed past him.**

**She grabbed her clothes and cried, "You can't keep me prisoner like this!" John grinned, "I can do, whatever the hell I want to babe, I ain't the one who's being threatened here!"**

**Stacey screwed up her face, as she stormed into the bathroom. John shrugged as if he was doing nothing wrong.**

**Look dudes, I just wanted to see how this whole bad guy thing with John would turn out. It's kinda cool actually, it livens my story up a bit. Well, don't you always get bored when everyone's a good guy and everybody wins? Lol**


	17. Lurking About

**Thanx 4 the tips some of you had gave me, but I know exactly where I'm going with this story and I hope you don't start to hate it!**

**Thanx 2 all you dudes, who just reviewing, I appreciate it and I hope you continue.**

**"Stacey? What's wrong? You've been acting strange all day!" Torrie asked her voice filled with concern. Torrie put down the lilac baby tee, to face Stacey. They were shopping in Gucci and Stacey had been gloomy all day. She wasn't like her usual bouncy self.**

**Stacey just shook her head "I'm fine! Really, I just guess I didn't have much sleep last night!" _Half of that is probably true_ she scolded herself. Stacey tried to pay her attention to a pink mini skirt, with lots of little beads on it. It didn't help though, re-runs of last night kept playing over and over in her head. The two girls headed out of the shop.**

**Stacey saw John and Randy together. John gave Stacey an evil glare. _How did he know I was going to be here? I guess he's keeping his word; he's going to stay with Randy all the time and try to stay near me. Making sure that I wont tell Randy anything!_ Stacey sighed to herself.**

**Randy saw Stacey and ran over to her, he smiled. "There you are Stace! You had me worried. I wondered where you were, you didn't come all night!" Randy let out a sigh of relief. Stacey just smiled, she wanted to tell Randy everything, but John was there and she knew he'd always be lurking about.**

**"Sorry Randy! I just lost track of time!" Stacey quickly came up with any lame excuse. Randy just laughed; as he hugged Stacey she shared the hug.**

**Torrie strolled over to John "Hi John!" she smiled. John went over and hugged Torrie. "Hey babe! How ya been? Look I'm really sorry for being harsh towards you and I hope that you could give me a second chance?" John asked.**

**Torrie's smile grew wider. "I would love that! I mean since you had gone, I have been a wreck literally!" she laughed. John grinned, as he stared over at Stacey. He made a finger motion across his neck, pretending to cut it off. Stacey gulped.**

**She quickly kissed Randy goodbye and then her and Torrie went the opposite way to Randy and John. Stacey saw John and Randy laughing and she really wanted to go over to John and slap him, but she knew that that would cause further troubles, like losing her life.**

**_Oh Randy! Please be on your own, when we get home!_ Stacey whined to herself, she wanted to burst into tears. But she knew she had to stay strong.**

**Well, I know this chap was real short, but please r/r. I'm hoping to make the next chap longer. Happy reading everybody!**


	18. Staying The Night

**Sorry this was a very late update, my internet was playing up!**

**My usual thanx 2 all the peeps who keep reviewing!**

**Stacey hugged Torrie goodbye, as she dropped Torrie off at her apartment. As Torrie opened the door, Stacey could just see inside a little and saw John standing there. He greeted Torrie with a kiss. Stacey grinned _yes! Randy's gonna be on his own, I can finally tell him the truth!_ She gleefully thought to herself.**

**She walked off; John's eyes watched her walk away and a sick smirk formed across his face. "Ah man! Torrie I just remembered I left my watch at Randy's; I'll be back in a minute babe! K?" John quickly slipped off his watch, while Torrie wasn't looking. Torrie smiled "Okay sweetheart, seya in a bit!"**

**John quickly rushed out of the apartment. He raced down the stairs and quickly rushed around every corner. He saw Stacey and he decided to sneak around the corner, going a shorter way to Randy's.**

**Stacey quickly turned around to look behind her; she was shaking and scared now so she decided to quicken her pace a bit. Finally she reached Randy's apartment. She tapped her knuckles against the shiny, wooden frame. Randy grinned, as he saw Stacey standing there, her arms filled with shopping bags.**

**"Hey Stace! I missed you last night, here let me help you with them!" Randy offered, as he grabbed most of Stacey's shopping bags. "Thanks Randy!" Stacey smiled. Randy motioned for Stacey to come in; she slowly walked in biting her bottom lip. She spun around on her heels and strolled over to Randy.**

**"Randy! I have to tell you something" Stacey started. Randy looked concerned. "Sure Stace! What's up?" he asked. Stacey was about to tell Randy everything, but when Randy shut the door. John was standing there; he had been standing behind the door the whole time.**

**John strode over and glared at Stacey. Randy turned back to Stacey and laughed "oh! Sorry Stace, I forgot to tell you John was here" Randy apologised. "So what did you want to tell me anyway?" Randy asked. Stacey hesitated, but finally just shook her head. "Nothing, it...oh just forget about it!" Stacey sighed.**

**Randy just shrugged it off. "Oh yeah! I just remembered Stace, I invited John to stay over for the night, I hope you don't mind!" Randy explained. Stacey's face turned pale. "Stay? St...st...stay h...here tonight?" Stacey stuttered, fear enveloping her. Randy cocked an eyebrow and nodded.**

**John's cold eyes never left Stacey. Stacey just nodded "Sure, whatever!" Stacey quickly walked into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Randy's smile faded, he glared towards the bedroom door _what is up with that girl lately?_ He thought to himself, getting annoyed.**

**Torrie paced around her apartment "where is John?" she asked into the thin air. She looked at the clock it read 8 o'clock. John had left at quarter past 6. Torrie wanted to know what was taking him sooo long.**

**She grabbed her cell phone and dialled John's cell phone. She didn't know why she hadn't done this in the first place. John suddenly answered "Yo?" he cried. Torrie tried hard not to laugh.**

**"Hey John! It's Tor, babe what is taking you sooo long to get your watch?" Torrie questioned.**

**John laughed, "Well, I found it, but Randy invited me to stay the night! I hope you don't mind. It's just we wanted to go over some issues we were talking about earlier, nothing you'd be interested in though!" John replied.**

**Torrie frowned, "well don't keep me waiting too long tomorrow! Seya!"**

**"Seya!" John called, as he flipped the 'off' button on his cell phone. He grinned evilly _Torrie has no idea I made Randy invite me. I just have to keep Stacey away from him. If she blabs, she's dead meat._ John thought to himself. Laughing once in a while.**

**He strode over to Randy on the couch and they continued to watch football.**

**Well, I hoped you liked the chap; the next one is most definitely going to be the juiciest one. Enjoy! And remember r/r! lol!**


	19. Emotions Revealed

**Well I promised the juiciest chap that I could possibly write for my loyal reviewers, so here it is. I never break promises, so I intend to make this about 4 pages long. Or at least 3 and a half. Lol**

**John ran towards her with a knife "I told you what would happen if you blabbed!" John kept screaming over and over again. Stacey tried her hardest to escape, but John managed to catch up with her. He slashed her arms, leaving deep wounds pouring out with blood. Stacey tried to scream. Tried to call for help, for Randy, but no sound came out so she had to suffer in silence.**

**Stacey could feel her body break away before her. She could feel her body weaken and she collapsed to the ground trying to crawl away, only to be yanked up against the wall by her hair. Again she tried to scream, but no sound came. John grinned as he held the knife towards her neck...**

**Stacey jolted up and screamed. Randy woke up and put a soothing arm around Stacey. Stacey couldn't say anything she just cried into his arms. "There, there, it was just a bad dream. There's no need to worry, I'm here to protect you!" Randy soothed. Stacey smiled as she wiped away her tears. "Thanks Randy!" she gratefully said. She looked down at her arms, all the wounds and blood had gone and her arms were as they usually were. Stacey screamed and realized that sound was actually there.**

**"Stace! What's wrong?" Randy asked filled with concern. Stacey just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, I was just checking I had my voice back," Stacey explained. Randy cocked an eyebrow. "You know what I mean, when in dreams you try to scream, but you can't" Stacey said.**

**Randy laughed "oh yeah, I get that all the time it's so frustrating. Also you know what else is frustrating, when you can't run, it's just like you're in slow motion and you're trying to run as fast as you can and you run ever sooo slow."**

**Stacey hugged Randy "I know it's frustrating, but I'm glad you're here, that's what makes me feel safe!" She smiled again. Randy held Stacey close and grinned. John suddenly burst through the door ruining the moment.**

**"Sorry I heard a scream and I thought I should check, make sure everything's alright!" John apologized. Stacey started to shiver and fear started to wash over her, she knew that John killing her was all in her dream, but she didn't want to take any chances.**

**Randy pulled Stacey closer to him. He could feel her heavy breathing against his chest. Randy laughed at John's confused face "Stacey had a bad dream and she's still a little freaked out by the whole thing" Randy explained, as he kissed Stacey's forehead.**

**John just nodded, showing that he understood. "Besides..." Randy continued, "If anyone ever did try to harm my Stacey, they would definitely get what's coming to them and it wouldn't be a pretty sight!"**

**Stacey stopped shivering and grinned, realizing that Randy would probably batter John if he knew. John looked a bit worried though, so he suddenly said "I'm gonna go back to bed, I mean it is 3 in the morning, so I'll see you guys in a bit!" John walked out slamming the door behind him, as he had said that.**

**"Randy, I really really need to tell you this. Don't hate me though" Stacey took a deep breath. Randy's eyes were filled with concern; he nodded waiting for her to finish. Stacey knew that there was no easy way to say this, so she decided that she would just have to tell him the truth, the whole truth. Then if Randy broke up with her, she wouldn't blame him.**

**"Well, when we went to Torrie and John's for dinner that night and I went in to clean the dishes for Torrie. John suddenly came in and he...he...Ummm...he..." Stacey couldn't bare to say the words, but knew that Randy should know the truth. Randy looked a bit angrier. "What did John do to you Stace?" Randy asked through gritted teeth.**

**Stacey looked to the ground "well...he...he touched me and started to feel me up in places I was uncomfortable with. He grabbed my ass and wrapped his hands around my waist and I tried to shove him away. Honest to god Randy I did, but he was just too strong for me and then what happened next was just too disturbing and I still can't get it out of my head..." Stacey drifted away.**

**Randy shook her gently "Stacey? What did he do next? You have to tell me" Stacey sighed. "Well...we had sex, there you go I said it, it's out in the open. I'm sorry you had to hear it Randy, but I thought you should know the truth. I don't care about John's threats and I don't care if he stabs me with a knife, I just couldn't keep you in the dark any longer!" Stacey started to cry, she went to hug Randy, but he just shrugged her off.**

**Stacey started to cry even more "Randy? Please don't hate me, I love you" Stacey tried. "Does Torrie know?" Randy harshly asked. Stacey looked a bit shocked and then said "not that I know of" Stacey answered. Randy nodded.**

**Randy was about to ask something else, then he suddenly realised what Stacey said earlier. "Wait a minute, did you say John threatened you? With a knife?" Randy suddenly looked at Stacey. Stacey nodded, as she looked towards the ground.**

**"He told me not to tell you what happened between me and him and that if I did they would be severe consequences for me, like him stabbing me to death and me dying." Stacey blabbed. Randy's face started to turn red. Stacey was sure that at any minute steam was going to come out of Randy's head and that he was going to explode.**

**"JOHN, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Randy yelled at the top of his lungs. Stacey's eyes grew wide with fear, as she realised what Randy was going to do. "No Randy don't, you'll only make things worse!" Stacey tried.**

**Randy turned to her, as he rested his hands on her shoulders. "Stace! What John did to you was wrong. Didn't you call the police?" Randy asked. Stacey shook her head.**

**"I couldn't, remember, I was fearing for my life at the time!" Stacey reminded him. Randy just grinned "well, he's gonna wish he never laid a finger on you, I'm just glad you told me" Randy said.**

**Suddenly John came bursting through the door. "Whassup man? You sounded pretty angry" John asked. Randy clicked his neck and put on a fake smile.**

**"Stacey, will you please leave the room?" Randy said. Stacey looked worriedly over at John and replied, "Well...Randy, I think I'll..." she was interrupted.**

**"Now! Stacey" Randy cried, his voice was growing higher. Stacey quickly walked over towards the door. "Sure! I was just about to. Bye!" she quickly said, as she slammed the door shut. When Randy got in that mood Stacey thought it was best if she did leave.**

**"What was all that about Randy?" John asked curiously. Randy just laughed and then put on an angry face, as he slammed John to the wall. "What the hell are you doing man?" John asked worriedly. Randy just grinned, "Giving you what you deserve!" Randy exclaimed, as he punched John roughly on the nose. John staggered back shocked.**

**Stacey could hear all the noise from outside the door, she got scared and a terrible thought captured her mind. _Oh no! What if Randy kills John, he could get arrested and what about Torrie? Torrie...she has to know. Even if it means that I would be losing my best friend I have no choice._ Stacey told herself.**

**Stacey managed to dial Torrie's number with shaky hands. She held the phone to her ear.**

**Torrie groaned, as the phone erupted through her ears. "Go away!" she yelled.**

**"Come on Tor! Please answer, you need to!" Stacey whined. She just let the phone keep on ringing; the noise was getting to her head.**

**"Alright, already. I'm up!" Torrie screamed, as she looked towards her alarm, it read 4:30 am. "God! What nutter would be calling at a time like this? They must understand that some of us need our beauty sleep!" Torrie complained to herself. She reluctantly grabbed the phone and yawned "hello?" her voice sounded all sleepy.**

**"Hi Tor! It's Stace sorry to call sooo early, but we have a little problem..." Stacey began to explain to Tor everything like she had with Randy. Stacey didn't leave out a detail, she explained about being sexually harassed by John, having sex with him and the fight that Randy and John were now having.**

**Torrie was speechless, but knew she had to go over to Randy's. She grabbed her blue dressing gown and stuffed on her purple, fluffy slippers and raced over to Randy's. Taking every stairs and rounding every corners. When she finally reached Randy's, she burst though the door and ran over to Stacey, who was in tears again.**

**"Tor! I'm sooo sorry, but I was drunk I never wanted to have sex with John, I love Randy and I know that John is your boyfriend, so I would never do that to you!" Stacey explained, pouring her heart out.**

**Torrie put a soothing arm around Stacey "at first yes I was mad with you Stace, but when you said how he had sexually harassed you and that he had threatened you with a knife, I knew he had gone too far and I fear for your safety" Torrie cried. Stacey hugged Torrie.**

**"All I'm worried about now is whether the guys are going to kill each other," Torrie explained. Stacey nodded "we should go and sort them out" Stacey suggested. Torrie nodded and they both went to the bedroom door.**

**Meanwhile John was black and blue and laying there on the floor. Randy was kicking him in the gut. "This is what happens when you mess with my girl!" Randy yelled. Stacey and Torrie burst through the door. "JOHN!" Torrie cried, as she ran over to him. Tears started to form in her eyes.**

**"Randy!" Stacey cried, letting out a sigh of relief. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Hey babe!" he smirked. Torrie strode over and shoved Randy hard.**

**"What the hell do you think you're playing at? You could of killed John!" Torrie glowered. Stacey defended Randy "he was protecting me!" she glared. Torrie just snorted "what, for being a slut?" she snidely remarked.**

**Stacey pounced on Torrie and started to slap her. "I am not a slut, I bet John probably spiked my drink or something, coz there is no way in hell I would ever sleep with him" Stacey snarled. Torrie tried to defend herself, but Stacey was really battering her here.**

**Randy pulled Stacey off Torrie "hey! Come on you guys. You shouldn't be fighting you're best mates" Randy explained. Stacey and Torrie gave each other evil glares and then softened. "Randy's right Stace! We shouldn't fight" Torrie cried. Stacey nodded in agreement.**

**They both hugged and started to laugh, when they both said sorry at the same time. What they didn't know was that John was behind them and he had picked up a knife, he charged up to Stacey.**

**"I told you what would happen if you blab!" he yelled over and over again. Stacey froze, this is exactly what happened in her dream, except this time it wasn't a dream it was real. John slashed Stacey's arms.**

**_Oh no! This is like a re-run of my dream; I'm going to die!_ Stacey started to panic to herself. John held the knife against Stacey's neck, but before he could do anything Randy grabbed him and chucked him against the wall. John lay there motionless.**

**Torrie went over to John and kicked him in the gut. It was a very pathetic kick. Randy and Stacey both looked at her. "What? He deserved it!" Torrie defended. Randy and Stacey both burst out laughing. Torrie strolled over to them.**

**They all decided to phone the police seeing as they had evidence that John was trying to kill Stacey. Randy put the phone down "they're on their way" he finally said.**

**I hope this chap weren't too long for you. When I said I was going to do either 3 and a half pages or 4, well I ended up doing 4 and a bit. Please r/r and tell me what ya think. They're 2 more chapters to come before the end of this story, don't forget to check out my new story 'Hooked On A Hooker.'**


	20. Getting On With Life

**Sorry about not updating in ages, but I went on holiday last week and came back late Saturday night. Plus my account got locked, because I wrote a story and the rating wasn't right, so I'm gonna have to change the rating.**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Abercrombie N Fitch Model - I know it stinks that John Cena's a bad dude, but I wanted to try a different change for the story.**

**Aimee - Thanx I'm glad you liked the story and I luv John Cena too. Lol**

**The police came round and took pictures of Stacey's arms for evidence. They took the knife John used. "Are you sure, you're going to be all right miss?" the officer asked. Stacey nodded "I'm sure. Just a little shaken by the whole thing, but I'll be fine" she assured. The officer nodded. They walked over to John and handcuffed him John started to wake up. "What? What's happening?" he asked, staring around the room.**

**The officer laughed "John Cena, I'm arresting you on suspicion of ABH you do not have to say anything, but it may help in your defence when questioned, something that you will later rely on in court." He stated. John got up and was escorted out of the room he glared at Stacey. Stacey looked away.**

**When the police had left. Stacey, Randy and Torrie all just stood there, not knowing what to do. "Well, I'm glad that's over!" Stacey sighed with relief. Randy hugged her "Don't worry I will always be here for you" he soothed. Stacey smiled and held him closer.**

**Torrie stood there and smiled. She sighed. A few tears started to fall, but she wiped them away. Part of her still wanted John, but part of her knew that this was for the best. Stacey saw Torrie and felt slightly guilty. "Hey Tor!" she cried, hugging her best friend. "Hey!" Torrie cried hugging Stacey back.**

**"Randy, I think me and Torrie should come and stay in your apartment with you, I don't think anyone should be alone. I mean what if John comes back? Randy, me and Torrie need you to protect us" Stacey stated.**

**Randy nodded "You're right! Until we know everything is safe, for now you and Torrie should stay with me" Randy explained. Both girls hugged Randy "Thanks Randy!" they squealed in unison.**

**They all left Randy's apartment and went to Torrie's to get her things. Once Torrie was done they all went over to Stacey's for her to get her things. Randy helped carry some suitcases back down to his apartment. When everything was done, they all fell back onto the cosy, leather sofa and relaxed. Randy switched the TV on. They all liked the film 'Practical Magic' so they watched it. Randy wasn't too keen, but decided to watch it anyway.**

**Sorry this chap was short, I hope you liked. Please don't get too keen seeing as the next chapter will be the last one. Seya Friday!**


	21. A Painful Goodbye

**This is the final instalment of this story. Thank you for everyone who has been reviewing and supported this story the whole way. It has been gratefully appreciated. Now I have to say goodbye. Of course, I will keep continuing my other stories.**

**Thanx 2 the following peeps 4 their reviews:**

**Yanzell - Thanx for your precious review:)**

**The police were struggling to hold a feisty John. "Get off me!" he kept yelling. He pushed some policemen off him, but more pounded on him. "Restrain yourself!" the officer cried. The officer got the handcuffs again and was going to put them back on John, but he shoved the officer out of the way and made a run for it.**

**"Stop him!" the officer yelled. More policemen went to grab John, but he dodged them. He smashed the driver's window on a police car and unlocked the door. He saw some police were trying to shoot him, so he jumped into the car and sped off.**

**"Sir, we lost him!" one policeman cried. The officer laughed and pulled on his jacket and hopped into another police car. "Don't worry! I know exactly where he's going" he called, as he placed the siren on the hood of the car and sped off.**

**John was doing about 100 and almost run someone over, almost crashed into another car. He sped past a man on his bike "hey! Watch where you're going" the man yelled. John glared at the man and didn't see the wall. John tried to brake, but because he was going sooo fast he crashed into the wall and the car started to set on fire. John ran out of the car. He heard the explosion behind him and kept running. "I have some unfinished business to take care off!" he smirked to himself. The officer saw the burnt up police car and carried on.**

**Stacey woke up to the brightness of the sunlight she smiled and turned over. "Randy?" she cried. She got up out of bed and went into the living room. "Tor! Where's Randy?" she asked. Torrie looked up from the sofa "oh, he went to the shop to get some milk and something else, I forgot. Don't worry he said he would only be about 5 or 10 minutes" Torrie assured.**

**Stacey fell to the couch "5 or 10 minutes? I wish he would've told me!" she sighed. Torrie smiled "relax. You're stressing too much. Oh, Stace is it ok if I just pop to mine? I left my toothbrush" she explained. Stacey nodded.**

**"Tor! Don't be too long, I know it's only downstairs, but I really don't want to be alone!" Stacey cried, as Torrie opened the door. Torrie rolled her eyes "Stace! It's a toothbrush, it's not like I'm going to bring the whole apartment, I'll be 2 minutes" she sighed.**

**John rushed through the hallways. Rushing around every corner and rushing up every stairs. Torrie saw John and gasped, she hid around the corner until he went. _Wait a minute! I have to warn Stacey!_ She thought. She saw John still lurking and didn't want to risk it. Now that she knew what he was capable of. John suddenly turned his head in Torrie's direction. _Crap! He's knows I'm here_ she thought, she started to breathe heavy.**

**John was edging his way near her. She tried to quietly edge back up the stairs, but John grabbed her. She screamed, but John put his hand on her mouth. "Sssssh! Torrie, Torrie, Torrie. What are you doing sneaking about?" he mocked. Torrie stayed silent. John held Torrie by her throat. "Let me guess, you're gonna run up to Stacey to warn her?" he asked. Torrie shook her head quickly. John laughed, "well, you're not going to say anything or I'll hurt you!" he glared. Torrie gulped.**

**"John please baby. Don't do this, I love you" Torrie tried, as she let the tears fall. John cocked an eyebrow. "Aww, I love you too babe. That's why I have to do this!" John said, as he kissed Torrie. She shared it then John pulled away. "John you're scaring me, I've never seen this side of you before!" Torrie stuttered. John didn't say anything. "What about Randy?" she quietly asked. John thought for a moment and then said "Randy will be too busy taking care of you he wont know about Stacey." Torrie looked confused. John punched Torrie and she fell to the floor, it wasn't that big a fall.**

**John rushed up the stairs wasting no time. He bashed Randy's door down and grabbed Stacey, he threw her across the room. Stacey managed to get up she started to scream. John held her up against the wall. "John, what happened? What changed?" Stacey asked. John laughed "nothing, I'm still me. I'm still your pal John!" Stacey shook her head "no John! Something's changed about you!" she explained.**

**Randy rushed to Torrie's aid, as soon as he walked through the door. "Torrie!" he yelled. She started to wake up and saw Randy. "No! Forget about me, Stacey needs you urgent. John's there" Torrie cried. Randy lunged up the stairs, as Torrie got herself up. Somebody behind her helped her up it was the officer. "Are you alright ma'am?" he asked. Torrie nodded. "Yeah, but if you're looking for John. You had better hurry up and get him, he's just upstairs!" Torrie stated. The officer nodded and him and all his policemen rushed up the stairs.**

**"Randy NO!" Stacey yelled, but it was too late John caught Randy by surprise and whacked him over the head with a frying pan. Randy fell to the floor. Stacey went to tend to him, but John stared towards her. Stacey stopped and backed up against the wall again. John got up and held the frying pan above his head. Ready to hit Stacey, she cowered into the corner.**

**Suddenly someone snatched the pan off John and handcuffed him. "Take him away boys!" the officer laughed. "You haven't seen the last of me Stacey!" John yelled. The officer strode over to Stacey "might I suggest miss that you get out of this country and start afresh!" he ordered. Stacey nodded and rushed over to Randy, who was beginning to regain consciousness. Stacey cried, as she hugged him.**

**Torrie walked into the room. Stacey sat Randy down on the sofa and rushed over to Torrie. "Oh my god! Tor. Where did you get that black eye? Oh no! Did John give it you?" Stacey gasped. Torrie slowly nodded her head. Stacey hugged Torrie. "That's it. Get your passports and pack your bags, because we are going to live in Spain. It's the only way were going to stay alive and I can't risk that soon John will be released!" Stacey cried.**

**They all agreed. Stacey started to pack her bag and Torrie did hers. Randy had finished his and was holding his passport ready. "Come on girls, how long does it take?" he sighed. Stacey grinned and pecked him on the cheek "well babe, we've got to pack make-up, clothes, hair accessories..." she started. Randy laughed "ok! I get it!" he cried.**

**5 minutes later the girls had finished packing their bags and walked out into the living room with Randy, holding their passports. "Everyone ready?" Randy asked. Both girls nodded. They walked up to the reception and Randy handed his key in along with Torrie and Stacey. "We're moving out!" Randy explained. The receptionist just grunted.**

**Randy shoved all the suitcases into his car and helped Torrie into the backseat and then opened the door for Stacey to sit at the front. "Thanks Randy!" she smiled. Then he got in himself and sped away to the airport. 3 hours later they finally arrived at the airport.**

**They got their suitcases out and ran up to the front desk. "Three tickets to Spain please?" Randy cried, as they all held out money. The woman typed on her computer and looked up "you're lucky. We can just manage to squeeze you in" she said. Randy, Stacey and Torrie all sighed with relief. "You best get up there ready, because the flight leaves in under 20 minutes!" she said. They all raced up with their bags, showed their passports and headed towards the plane.**

**As they were seated they managed to relax. "At least we'll be as far away from John as possible!" Stacey sighed. Randy and Torrie agreed. Torrie put on her headphones and started to listen to the music. Stacey flicked through the TV, "let's see what's on" she said, as she put on her headphones. "Oh wow! Miss congeniality 2, I'm watching that!" she squealed. Randy shook his head, he put on his head phones and saw the grudge was on, so he fluffed his pillow up and sat back to watch.**

**I know, I know a crappy ending, but still you gotta love what I did near the start. If you don't then that's tough, because it's my story and I'll do what I please with it. Thanx again for all reviews and I hope you still r/r this chap. Bye!**


End file.
